The Story of Us
by WillGoToUK
Summary: Kisah boyxboy/yaoi antara Natori Shuuichi dan Natsume Takashi. OOC dan mungkin MPREG (belum tahu gimana perkembangannya). Dua tahun menjalin hubungan kekasih, akhirnya kepala keluarga Natori memanggil Shuuichi dan Takashi karena Shuuichi menolak dijodohkan. Shuuichi dan Takashi harus tetap tinggal di rumah Keluarga Natori yang dingin bersama para sepupu yang memandang sebelah mata.
1. Chapter 1

**BAGIAN PERTAMA**

Seorang laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun ke luar dari lingkungan kampus dengan tas slempang di bahu. Ia mengenakan kemeja dan dasi, serta celana panjang hitam. Namanya adalah Natsume Takashi. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Takashi sebagai mahasiswa, dan sebagaimana acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru pada umumnya, mereka harus mengikuti upacara penyambutan, kemudian pengenalan kampus. Kegiatan itu baru selesai pada pukul empat sore.

Sebuah Lamborghini berhenti tepat di depan Takashi yang hendak berbelok ke halte bus. Pemuda itu sangat mengenali mobil merah itu, jadi ia berhenti untuk memastikan pengemudinya. Pintu mobil terbuka ke atas dan sesosok model tampan ke luar dari sana, memancarkan karismanya yang luar biasa, hingga membuat semua mahasiswa dan kalangan umum yang melintas histeris, khususnya perempuan. Natori Shuuichi, model sekaligus aktor yang paling digemari para wanita berbagai usia, menghampiri Takashi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Selamat sore, Takashi. Apa upacaranya sudah selesai? Setelah ini ada rencana lain?" tanya Shuuichi dengan suara lembutnya. Ia tampak tidak memedulikan gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik atau memotretnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Takashi.

"Ya, sudah selesai dan aku berencana untuk langsung pulang. Kukira kamu masih punya jadwal syuting," kata Takashi. Ketika upacara tadi, Shuuichi sempat mengirimkan Takashi pesan yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa menjemput Takashi karena ada syuting iklan. Sebenarnya Takashi tidak mengharapkan Shuuichi menjemputnya pada hari kerja karena biasanya Shuuichih akan lebih "bersinar" hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Aku membelikan hadiah atas diterimanya kamu di universitas yang sudah lama kamu idamkan ini," Shuuichi menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan kertas kado warna biru muda bercorak yang tampak indah.

"Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot begini, Shuuichi," ujar Takashi, menerima hadiah dari Shuuichi.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Ayo, kuantar pulang." Shuuichi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Takashi dan menunggunya hingga ia duduk nyaman di dalam mobil sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil dan berputar ke kursi pengemudi.

Mobil pun melaju dengan cepat, melintasi jalanan kota yang tidak terlalu padat, menuju ke rumah keluarga Fujiwara. Selama Shuuichi mengendarai mobil, Takashi tidak henti-hentinya protes karena Shuuichi terlalu mencolok. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, karena para gadis memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Shuuichi.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Takashi. Rasa cemburumu itu membuatku sangat bahagia, hingga rasanya terlontar ke langit ketujuh," komentar Shuuichi.

"Aku serius, Natori Shuuichi!" Takashi menenggelamkan tubuhnya di jok mobil dengan mulut dimajukan. Shuuichi melirik Takashi sekilas dan merasa lucu dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Biarkan saja orang-orang itu memandangku dengan kagum. Kalau pun mereka menjadikanku sebagai objek imajinasi liar mereka, aku tidak peduli. Sebab yang memiliki diriku sepenuhnya hanyalah Natsume Takashi seorang."

Takashi terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia percaya kalau Shuuichi benar-benar mencintainya. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa melewati hubungan kekasih selama dua tahun ini dengan lancar. Takashi memandangi hadiah dari Shuuichi di pangkuannya, menimbang-nimbang untuk membukanya saat itu juga atau setelah ia tiba di rumah keluarga Fujiwara.

"Buka saja, aku juga ingin melihat apakah kamu cocok memakainya atau tidak. Yah, walau aku sangat yakin kalau kamu cocok mengenakan apa pun," kata Shuuichi, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Takashi. Dengan patuh, Takashi pun membuka bungkus kado dengan hati-hati. Sebuah jam bermerk membuat perhatiannya teralih antara jam dan kekasihnya yang tengah serius menyetir.

"Shuuichi, ini berlebihan. Tahun lalu kamu memberikanku jas mahal untuk makan malam di restoran mewah pada hari jadi kita, sekarang kamu memberikan jam ini…" Pemuda dengan tinggi 173 sentimeter itu biasa hidup sederhana, jadi ketika Shuuichi memberikan barang-barang mahal untuknya, ia merasa sangat tidak enak.

"Itu tidak berlebihan, Sayang. Setahun sekali mengeluarkan banyak uang tidak apa-apa, kan? Apalagi itu untuk orang yang kucintai," kata Shuuichi.

"Tapi cinta tidak perlu menghambur-hamburkan uang begini. Pandangan kita tidak pernah sama untuk urusan uang," gerutu Takashi, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, memandangi bangunan-bangunan serta pepohonan yang berlalu dengan cepat.

Shuuichi menghela nafas. Ditepikan mobil mewahnya, lalu ia berhenti. Lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dibanding Takashi itu menghadap Takashi dan berkata, "Pandangan kita memang berbeda, tapi aku hanya bersikap royal kepada orang yang kucintai. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena sifatku yang satu itu mengganggumu."

Takashi memandang Shuuichi yang tampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya itu. Ia menurunkan pandanganya untuk memandang jam tangan mahal yang masih tergeletak di pangkuannya itu.

"Baiklah. Jam ini aku terima sebagai penebusan kesalahanmu yang tidak bisa merayakan hari jadi kita minggu lalu. Lain kali, tidak perlu hadiah-hadiah mewah lagi," ujar Takashi setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Beberapa tahun sekali aku boleh memberikan hadiah mewah," Shuuichi bermaksud bernegosiasi.

"Kalau kamu sanggup bertahan denganku selama itu, aku tidak keberatan," Takashi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeluarkan jam tangan dari kardus pembungkusnya dan memakainya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Takashi, menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang telah memakai jam.

"Keren," jawab Shuuichi. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Takashi dan mencium lelaki muda itu sekilas, sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena Takashi mau menerima hadiah itu. Senyum di wajah Takashi semakin lebar. Mobil Lamborghini itu kembali melaju di jalan, menuju ke rumah Takashi yang sudah dekat dari posisi mereka ketika berhenti tadi.

Setibanya Shuuichi dan Takashi di rumah Fujiwara, keduanya langsung masuk. Touko menyambut kedatangan anak angkatnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Shuuichi mampir ke rumahnya dengan membawa sekotak kue tart. Wanita paruh baya itu pun mempersilakan Shuuichi untuk masuk. Shuuichi, Takashi, dan Touko mengobrol bersama sambil menunggu Shigeru pulang kerja. Mereka hendak merayakan Takashi yang sudah kuliah di kampus yang telah lama ia idam-idamkan. Touko pun tampak sangat berbahagia dan begitu akrab dengan Shuuichi. Ketika akhirnya Shigeru tiba di rumah, mereka pun memulai pesta dan makan malam bersama. Touko dan Shigeru sama sekali tidak mengetahui hubungan Shuuichi dengan Takashi. Takashi takut kalau mereka akan berduka jika mengetahui hubungannya yang tidak lazim itu. Shuuichi juga setuju untuk merahasiakan status mereka sebagai kekasih, dengan alasan yang sama dengan Takashi. Hubungan sesama jenis pasti dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Di samping itu, ia juga memiliki masalah sendiri dengan keluarganya dan tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan keluarganya. []


	2. Chapter 2

**BAGIAN KEDUA**

Pukul sembilan malam Shuuichi ke luar dari rumah keluarga Fujiwara dengan diantar Takashi. Tampaknya malam itu menjadi malam yang amat menyenangkan bagi Takashi dan Shuuichi. Wajah Takashi bersemu saat Shuuichi membisikkan kata-kata cinta, sedangkan Shuuichi sendiri menunjukkan sisi lembutnya yang begitu jujur di hadapan Takashi, tidak seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan di hadapan para fans. Mungkin pada saat-saat seperti itu, Cupid sedang berpesta atas keberhasilan mereka menyatukan hati kedua orang tersebut. Atau justru mereka iri karena bunga-bunga cinta bertaburan di antara Shuuichi dan Takashi.

Pasangan kekasih itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumah, masih mengobrol untuk beberapa saat. Shuuichi merasa enggan untuk berpisah, begitu pula dengan Takashi.

"Kamu sudah pernah mampir dan menyadari betapa membosankannya tempatku, kan? Bahkan kamu pernah membawakanku masakan Touko-san setelah menceritakan kulkasku yang kosong," kata Shuuichi.

"Ya, ampun, Shuuichi. Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku lagi. Touko-san juga seharusnya tidak perlu menceritakan hal itu padamu," kali ini wajah Takashi memerah karena malu diperolok Shuuichi.

"Aku bukannya mau menggodamu, Sayang. Aku ingin kamu memberi warna di tempatku, mengisi hari-hariku di sana. Kita tidak bisa sering bertemu karena kesibukanku, jadi kalau kamu tinggal bersamaku, kamu tidak perlu khawatir aku selingkuh."

Takashi menatap Shuuichi lekat-lekat. Ajakan untuk tinggal bersama itu terdengar amat menggiurkan. Sebagai pasangan kekasih, sudah tentu tinggal bersama memiliki arti yang lebih dalam dan sebenarnya memang Takashi mengharapkan mereka bisa terus bersama setiap harinya. Bukan karena ia khawatir Shuuichi akan berselingkuh jika ia tidak tinggal bersama. Rasa percayanya terhadap Shuuichi mungkin melebihi apa yang bisa dibayangkan, seolah kalau Shuuichi merupakan teroris yang paling diincar sekalipun, Takashi akan tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Aku merasa senang atas ajakanmu itu. Sepertinya tidak perlu memikirkannya pun aku akan menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal bersama. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Touko-san dan Shigeru-san."

Mendengar persetujuan dari Takashi itu, Shuuichi memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Takashi pun membalas pelukan itu. Ketika ia merasa Shuuichi hendak menyudahi pelukan mereka, rupanya Shuuichi menyentuh pipinya dan membuat dirinya mendongak. Shuuichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Takashi, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu. Menjilat bagian bawah bibir Takashi, meminta izin untuk menjamah bagian dalam mulutnya. Dengan patuh, Takashi membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Shuuichi bergerak liar. Ciuman yang begitu dalam dan sebenarnya menggairahkan bagi kedua insan itu. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang tidak terlalu lama, tetapi terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya. Begitu membekas bagi Takashi dan Shuuichi.

Shuuichi pun menarik dirinya. Ibu jarinya menghapus bekas saliva di bibir Takashi, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu.

"Ciumanmu semakin bagus, Takashi. Aku sudah melatihmu dengan baik, ya?" tanya Shuuichi. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya, tetapi Takashi tetap menjawabnya.

"Ya, semuanya berkat kamu. Lain kali ajari aku hal-hal lainnya, ya."

"Hal lainnya…" Ponsel Shuuichi berdering dan ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, "Seks maksudmu?" Shuuichi terkekeh sambil melihat sebuah nama pada layar ponsel. Sorot matanya sedikit berubah, tetapi ia tetap menerima telepon itu.

"Ya, ampun…!" Takashi mengusap wajahnya akibat jawaban Shuuichi itu. Jujur, ia kaget karena pikiran itu tidak terlintas di otaknya sampai Shuuichi membahasnya. Ia teringat kalau selama dua tahun berpacaran dengan Shuuichi, mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan seks seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pasangan kekasih. Bagi Takashi, ia hanya akan melakukan seks setelah menikah. Namun, karena orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda… Karena ia tertarik dengan pria… Ia ragu atas pandangannya itu. Pernikahan sejenis di Jepang? Yang benar saja!

Sementara Takashi sibuk dengan pikirannya, Shuuichi sedikit menjauh dari kekasihnya itu dan merendahkan suaranya.

"Madara, kenapa kamu meneleponku lagi? Sudah kubilang kalau aku menolak _omiai_ karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" protes Shuuichi. Beberapa hari terakhir, _bodyguard_-nya, Madara, terus menghubunginya. Ayah Shuuichi sangat menginginkan Shuuichi untuk menikah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang beliau sukai dan bersikeras untuk membawa Shuuichi pulang. Akan tetapi, Shuuichi selalu menghindar setiap kali Madara menghubungi.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Shuuichi. Kali ini saya tidak diperintahkan untuk meminta Anda untuk menghadiri _omiai_. Ayah Anda ingin mengundang Anda dan pacar Anda untuk makan malam bersama di kediamannya. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, dua hari lagi saya akan datang untuk menjemput kalian."

"Kau serius? Ayah menyerah untuk menjodohkanku? Bukankah beliau tahu kalau aku pacaran dengan laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda? Kau dan timmu yang memberikan foto-foto kami, kan? Dan ke mana perginya sifat keras kepala beliau?" tanya Shuuichi, tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Saya kurang tahu apa yang membuat beliau berubah pikiran, tetapi ini adalah acara makan malam keluarga besar. Sudah tentu para sepupu Anda akan hadir," jawab Madara.

Shuuichi terdiam. Ia melirik Takashi dan tersenyum kecil karena rupanya Takashi tengah memandanginya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Dua hari lagi akan kuhubungi," Shuuichi menanggapi. Setelah bicara demikian, lelaki 27 tahun itu menutup sambungan telepon dan kembali menemui Takashi.

"Ayahku ingin mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama," jelas Shuuichi. Ia memang selalu terbuka di hadapan Takashi, tak banyak hal yang ia rahasiakan. Namun, untuk masalah keluarga, ia memang belum bisa menceritakan semuanya kepada Takashi.

"Eh? Bukankah itu bagus? Maksudku… Kita bisa ke sana sebagai teman baik, bukan kekasih," kata Takashi. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bingung karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang keluarga Shuuichi.

"Sebenarnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu ayahku mencoba membujukku untuk ikut _omiai_ karena beliau sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Beliau marah atas hubungan kita yang menyimpang dari hubungan pada umumnya," Shuuichi menunduk, memandangi ujung kakinya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia bersandar pada salah satu sisi mobilnya. Takashi pun tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun, sebab sesungguhnya itulah ketakutan terbesarnya jika Touko dan Shigeru mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka.

"Yang membuatku bingung adalah ayah kali ini justru mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama keluarga besar kami," Shuuichi mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan memandang Takashi. "Kita tidak perlu datang, Takashi. Aku yakin beliau merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Kalau kamu terluka karenanya, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak hadir sama sekali ke acara keluarga kami."

Takashi menggeleng. Telah lama ia hidup sebatang kara sejak orang tuanya meninggal dunia belasan tahun lalu. Ia paham betul rasanya kehilangan keluarga. Bahkan setelah akhirnya ia menemukan keluarga yang tulus mencintainya seperti keluarga Fujiwara, masih ada rasa segan di balik kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan terhadap keluarga itu. Jadi, Takashi tidak ingin Shuuichi sampai putus hubungan dengan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin Shuuichi menjadi sebatang kara sebagaimana yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"Kita harus datang, Shuuichi. Aku tidak mau hubunganmu dan keluargamu rusak karena aku. Lagipula, kalau ayah dan sepupumu berniat melukaiku, bukankah kamu akan selalu menjadi kekuatan bagiku?" tanya Takashi dengan tatapan lembut.

Shuuichi balas menatapnya dan teringat kalau Takashi pernah melewati kesulitan yang berkenaan dengan keluarga. Betapa berartinya keutuhan keluarga bagi Takashi. Menyadari hal ini, Shuuichi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Maaf atas ucapanku tadi," katanya, "Dua hari lagi aku akan menjemputmu bersama orang kepercayaan ayah. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, kan?"

Takashi mengangguk pelan tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Shuuichi pun pamit dan mengecup kening Takashi sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Takashi masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sampai mobil Shuuichi menghilang di tikungan, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. _Makan malam bersama keluarga besar_, pikir Takashi. Ada kekhawatiran dalam hatinya, ia takut merusak acara makan malam itu karena hubungan mereka. Namun, ia juga sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Cepat atau lambat, mereka memang harus menghadapi keluarga masing-masing. Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini sebaiknya ia memusatkan pikiran kepada keluarga Natori terlebih dahulu dan mencoba jujur terhadap keluarga Fujiwara setelah masalah itu selesai dengan baik. []


	3. Chapter 3

**BAGIAN KETIGA**

Shuuichi baru saja selesai syuting film layar lebar siang itu. Manajernya segera menghampiri Shuuichi dan memberikan air mineral dingin untuk Shuuichi. Lelaki itu pun menerima minuman tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang membuat para wanita meleleh. Akan tetapi, senyuman itu menghilang setelah ia berbalik dan menemukan Madara yang dengan setia menanti dirinya di tempat yang terpisah dari rombongan kru film.

Madara tampak tersenyum, tetapi itu hanyalah senyum palsu, sebab sesungguhnya Madara bukan orang yang ramah. Shuuichi berjalan mendekat kepada Madara, menyapa kru film yang ia lewati, dan berhenti setelah ia berada satu meter di depan Madara.

"Kalau bukan karena permintaan Takashi, aku tidak akan mau datang ke acara makan malam ini," ujar lelaki dengan tinggi 187 sentimeter itu.

"Yah, kalau Anda tidak datang, saya terpaksa mengajak tim untuk membawa Anda dan Natsume," balas Madara, setengah mengancam.

"Bagaimana pun, dedikasimu dalam pekerjaan ini memang patut diacungi jempol. Ayo, kita jemput Takashi."

Shuuichi meminta manajernya untuk mengambilkan tas dan jas yang telah ia persiapkan sebelum syuting dimulai. Setelah barang yang dimintanya diantarkan oleh manajer, ia langsung duduk di kursi penumpang. Madara menutup pintu dan meluncur ke kursi pengemudi. Tak lama, mobil sedan itu melaju di jalan raya, menuju kampus Takashi.

Di dalam mobil, Shuuichi mengirimkan e-mail pada Takashi, memberitahunya kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Dalam waktu singkat, ponselnya berdering. E-mail dari Takashi, menyatakan kalau dia masih memiliki satu mata kuliah lagi sampai pukul dua lewat tiga puluh menit. Pemuda itu juga menyarankan Shuuichi untuk menunggu di kafe depan kampus jika tiba sebelum ia selesai kuliah.

Melihat dari perjalanan mereka yang sangat lancar dari lokasi syuting, Madara dan Shuuichi sampai di kampus dalam waktu satu jam dan masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum Takashi ke luar kelas. Shuuichi pun meminta Madara untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir di depan kafe yang dimaksud Takashi. Ketika kedua pria jangkung yang tampan itu turun dari mobil dan masuk kafe, mereka sontak menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa-mahasiswi, serta karyawan kafe. Para fans Shuuichi mengantri untuk berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan, beberapa ada yang ingin berfoto dengan Madara. Bahkan manajer kafe sendiri meminta Shuuichi dan Madara untuk berfoto bersama dengan para karyawan, agar foto tersebut dapat dipajang di kafe itu sebagai bukti bahwa aktor terkenal seperti Natori Shuuichi pernah datang ke sana bersama asistennya yang tampan.

Kesibukan mendadak di kafe membuat Shuuichi dan Madara lupa waktu. Satu setengah jam berlalu dan Takashi akhirnya menemui Shuuichi. Ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah antrian pendek di meja yang Shuuichi dan Madara tempati. Dan ia lebih malu lagi ketika Shuuichi melambaikan tangan kepadanya, sehingga membuat penggemar-penggemar Shuuichi itu menoleh. Shuuichi memintanya untuk duduk sejenak bersama mereka di kafe, dan setelah menyelesaikan _meet and greet_ dadakan itu, barulah mereka akan berangkat. Namun, Takashi menolak dan menunggu mereka di luar kafe. Ia lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak mengenal Shuuichi daripada mengekspos keakraban mereka.

Karena tidak ingin Takashi menunggu lama dan waktu mengharuskan Shuuichi untuk menyudahi pertemuan itu. Jika tidak segera berangkat, mereka bisa melewatkan acara makan malam yang menegangkan di rumah Shuuichi. Lalu, Shuuichi, Madara, dan Takashi pun pergi dari kafe, menuju kediaman keluarga Natori. Beruntung Takashi menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti kausnya dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi di toilet kampus sebelum menuju kafe tadi, sehingga mereka dapat menghemat waktu.

Rumah keluarga Natori adalah sebuah rumah tradisional dengan halaman luas. Tiga mobil sudah terparkir di sekitar gerbang, dan dengan sedan yang ditumpangi Shuuichi dan Takashi, menambah panjang deretan mobil itu. Sebisa mungkin Takashi tidak terlalu tampak kagum atas rumah Natori karena tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk.

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan keluargamu hingga bisa memiliki rumah seindah ini?" tanya Takashi, berbisik pada Shuuichi yang menggandeng tangannya. Madara berjalan di depan mereka, mengantarkan mereka untuk menemui ayah Shuuichi, Akio.

"Kami semua pekerja seni. Ayahku memiliki tempat kursus _ikebana_[1] dan _chanoyu_[2]. Sepupu-sepupuku juga melakukan hal yang yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan seni tradisional Jepang. Bahkan ada yang mengambil peran dalam drama _Noh_[3]. Hanya aku yang ke luar dari seni tradisional dan menjadi artis," jelas Shuuichi.

"Anda masih belum mendapat restu dari Tuan Akio mengenai pekerjaan Anda saat ini," komentar Madara, yang rupanya ikut mendengarkan percakapan Takashi dan Shuuichi.

"Yang penting aku menikmati pekerjaanku ini dan bebas melakukan apa yang kusukai. Supaya tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidup. Ya, kan?" Shuuichi menundukkan pandangan kepada Takashi, meminta persetujuan.

"Betul. Jika kita tidak mencintai apa yang kita kerjakan, itu hanya akan menjadi beban," jawab Takashi, menyetujui. Shuuichi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Takashi dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Madara berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser, kemudian duduk bersimpuh. Shuuichi ikut bersimpuh, dilanjutkan oleh Takashi di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua duduk menghadap pintu geser, tidak jauh di belakang Madara.

"Tuan Akio, saya Madara, datang bersama Tuan Natsume dan Tuan Shuuichi," ujar Madara dengan lantang. Takashi semakin merasa gugup saat Madara menyebutkan namanya, dan semakin gugup saat suara berwibawa milik Akio mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Shuuichi membungkukkan badannya, hingga hampir menyentuh lantai kayu. Takashi pun mengikuti. Dalam hati kecilnya, Takashi berpendapat bahwa keluarga Natori sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai budaya tradisional Jepang. Bukannya hal buruk, melainkan bahwa Takashi tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang demikian karena seringnya ia berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal sejak orang tuanya meninggal.

"Saya sudah datang, Ayah. Seperti yang ayah perintahkan, saya datang bersama kekasih saya, Natsume Takashi," kata Shuuichi, masih membungkuk. Terdengar suara gemuruh yang rendah saat Shuuichi mengatakan hal itu. Ungkapan-ungkapan ketidakpercayaan mereka atas kenyataan yang dikatakan Shuuichi.

"Kemarilah. Sapa saudara-saudaramu dan kita mengobrol sambil menunggu makan malam dihidangkan," ujar Akio.

Shuuichi bangkit, Takashi mengekor di belakangnya. Ada lima orang di ruangan itu, selain Akio. Takashi menduga kalau mereka adalah para sepupu Shuuichi; dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan; tiga di sisi kanan Akio, dan dua di sisi lainnya. Ada dua _zabuton_[4] yang tersedia untuk Shuuichi dan Takashi. Shuuichi duduk di sisi kiri Akio dan Takashi duduk berhadapan dengan Akio dan berdekatan dengan Shuuichi. Takashi menundukkan pandangan, tidak berani menatap wajah Akio karena takut dianggap tidak sopan.

"Takashi, biar kuperkenalkan kamu dengan sepupu-sepupuku. Yang duduk di sebelah kanan ayah adalah Aoi dan tunangannya, Kaoru. Di sebelah Kaoru adalah Tanuma Kaname, kalian seusia. Kemudian di sebelah kiri ayah sebenarnya seniorku waktu pertama kali mengenal _chanoyu_. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetapi karena sudah mengenal sejak kecil, ia seperti saudara sendiri. Namanya Matoba Seiji. Dan yang duduk di sebelahku ini adalah Sasada Jun," Shuuichi memperkenalkan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu satu per satu. Takashi menyapa mereka semua setiap kali Shuuichi memperkenalkan sepupunya. Tidak ada yang menunjukkan sikap ramah kepada Takashi saat ia menyapa mereka. Mereka seolah tengah memandangi sebuah patung lilin yang tidak berharga. Hanya Seiji yang bereaksi ketika Takashi menyapanya, dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Saat itu, Takashi merasa salah mengambil keputusan. Sebelumnya ia berharap para sepupu akan bersikap baik kepadanya. Kalaupun mereka tidak menyukai Takashi, setidaknya berpura-pura ramah di depannya, walau hal ini sebenarnya kurang menyenangkan. Dalam hati kecilnya, Takashi berharap waktu dapat diulang kembali, sehingga ia tidak perlu menghadapi penghakiman yang membekukan di hadapan keluarga besar Natori. Dan entah mengapa, Takashi juga merasa kalau sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan para sepupu baru tindakan awal. Entah apa yang akan Takashi dan Shuuichi hadapi di masa depan nanti. Memikirkannya hanya membuat bulu roma di tengkuk Takashi berdiri. []

===catatan penulis===

Natori Akio hanyalah karakter yang saya ciptakan, sedangkan tokoh Aoi dan Kaoru muncul dalam manga Natsume Yuujinchou volume 17 chapter 68-69.

===istilah===

[1] Ikebana adalah seni merangkai bunga yang menunjukkan keindahan dan perasaan orang yang merangkainya.

[2] Chanoyu adalah seni minum teh yang dimulai dari cara merebus hingga cara meminumnya.

[3] Drama Noh adalah seni teater tradisional Jepang.

[4] Zabuton adalah bantal duduk ala Jepang. Orang Jepang duduk bersimpuh di atas zabuton.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAGIAN KEEMPAT**

"Apa rasanya berpacaran dengan sesama jenis?" tanya Kaoru sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau calon sepupunya yang ia kagumi ternyata tertarik terhadap laki-laki. Terlebih lagi, usia mereka terpaut hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Sama saja dengan perasaanmu setiap kali berkencan dengan Aoi," jawab Shuuichi dengan tenang.

"Jangan samakan hubungan kami dengan kalian. Hubungan kalian itu tidak normal, kalian sakit!" protes Aoi, ketus. Shuuichi memang mengenal Aoi sebagai pribadi yang meledak-ledak dan berterus terang, tidak peduli ucapannya itu menyakitkan bagi orang lain.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Bocah Tengik! Biar bagaimana pun, aku lebih tua darimu, hormati pilihanku!" bentak Shuuichi.

"Walau kamu lebih tua sekali pun, tetap saja kamu salah menempatkan pilihan hatimu. Sadarkah kalau hubungan kalian itu tidak menghasilkan apa pun? Kalian tidak akan memiliki keturunan," kata Jun, seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Mungkin memang benar, kami tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Tapi kami bisa memikirkan hal itu belakangan. Kami bahkan belum terpikir untuk menikah. Aku masih kuliah dan Shuuichi sedang dalam masa emasnya di dunia film," Takashi angkat bicara.

"Usia Shuuichi sudah cukup untuk menikah dan kalau ia berbakat, seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir karirnya hancur dan kehilangan 'masa emasnya'. Lagipula sebagai 'kekasih', bukankah sudah sepantasnya kamu memahami pasanganmu? Aku yakin Shuuichi berniat menikah, tetapi ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkannya dan memintamu menikahinya. Sedangkan kamu terlalu buta untuk melihat hasrat terpendamnya," komentar Seiji.

"Seiji!" bentak Shuuichi lagi. Ia tidak suka jika seseorang mencela Takashi, walau sesungguhnya Shuuichi setuju dengan ucapan Seiji mengenai pernikahan.

Takashi membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah, tetapi tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan. Ia memikirkan ucapan Seiji dan Jun. Shuuichi berusia 27 tahun, sudah sepantasnya menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Dan dari kesetiaan Shuuichi terhadap Takashi, Shuuichi pasti ingin menikah dengannya. Akan tetapi, tentu saja Takashi tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan Shuuichi keturunan. Haruskah ia melepaskan Shuuichi? Jika demikian, ia akan menghancurkan hatinya dan Shuuichi karena ia sangat menginginkan Shuuichi, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak asal bicara, Shuuichi! Kamu anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Natori ini dan harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan jika ingin keluarga ini terus hidup. Sebelum kamu menyesal seumur hidup," ujar Seiji, terdengar ragu, tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu menyesal seumur hidup? Aku sudah bersama dengan belahan jiwaku, dan untuk keturunan, bukankah aku bisa mengadopsi seorang anak?" Shuuichi mendebat Seiji.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kamu begitu bangga jika mengadopsi anak? Toh dia bukan anak kandungmu. Natori-san pasti ingin bermain bersama cucu kandungnya…" potong Kaoru. Wanita itu langsung menutup mulut saat Aoi menyikutnya pelan, tindakan yang tidak disadari Shuuichi maupun Takashi.

"Tunggu, jadi ini semua tentang keturunan? Kalian semua berkumpul di sini untuk membahas siapa yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Natori karena aku dan Takashi tidak bisa memiliki keturunan? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak salah satu dari kalian saja yang melanjutkannya? Kalian tidak tergiur dengan kekayaan yang kami miliki dan…"

Sebuah tamparan menghentikan ucapan Shuuichi. Takashi sudah berada di sampingnya dan memukul kekasihnya itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia marah. Ia juga sedih karena harus mendengarkan perdebatan mengenai dirinya yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Shuuichi.

"Kumohon, maafkan saya karena mencintai putra Anda, Natori-san. Hubungan kami memang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Saya bukan perempuan, yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Jika Anda mengundangku ke sini untuk mempertegas hal itu, saya pun menyadarinya. Dan, jika Anda menginginkan saya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami karena Anda ingin memiliki penerus, saya akan mencoba memenuhinya, meski itu berarti bahwa saya harus menghancurkan hati saya karena kehilangan belahan jiwa saya," kata Takashi kepada Akio, tidak memedulikan tatapan tidak pecaya yang diberikan Shuuichi kepadanya.

"Tunggu. Takashi, kamu bicara apa?" tanya Shuuichi.

"Aku mau kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Sebaiknya kamu menerima perjodohan dengan perempuan dan memiliki anak bersama jodohmu yang sesungguhnya, Shuuichi. Terima kasih atas hal-hal indah yang telah kita lewati selama dua tahun ini. Aku sebaiknya pulang," Takashi kembali menghadap Akio dan membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya beranjak pulang.

"Takashi!" Shuuichi hendak mengejar, tetapi Jun mengamit lengan Shuuichi dan Seiji serta Kaname ikut mencegahnya. Shuuichi berusaha memberontak. Otot-ototnya bekerja keras untuk lepas dari kuncian Kaname dan Seiji, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa lolos.

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui, Nak," Akio akhirnya angkat bicara. "Usiaku tidak akan lama dan dalam sisa hidupku ini, aku mau memeluk cucuku. Sepupu-sepupumu ini baik karena mereka yang merawatku. Makanya, sebelum aku mati, kuharap kamu mau menikah dengan perempuan yang kupilihkan dan punya anak dari pernikahan kalian itu."

Shuuichi terduduk lemas. Seiji dan Kaname akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Shuuichi dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Sementara Shuuichi memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ayahnya sedang sekarat, makanya beliau terkesan terburu-buru merencanakan perjodohan untuk Shuuichi. Selama ini Shuuichi mengira kalau ayahnya mulai menjodohkannya dengan anak-anak kerabatnya karena hubungannya yang menyimpang. Yah, sebagian pasti memang karena alasan tersebut, dan sebagian lagi karena Akio mengharapkan cucu kandung dari pernikahan Shuuichi dengan seorang perempuan.

"Kalau harus menikah dengan seseorang, aku tetap akan memilih menikahi Takashi," kata Shuuichi setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kak Shuuichi, sudahlah. Jangan keras kepala begitu. Turuti saja permintaan Paman Akio dan menikah dengan perempuan seperti pada umumnya," Kaname yang sejak awal selalu diam, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Takashi. Hatiku sudah pergi bersamanya, Ayah." ujar Shuuichi. "Aku tidak akan membantah lagi apa pun keinginan ayah, asal jangan paksa aku untuk berpisah dengan Takashi. Kalau ayah ingin aku berhenti menjadi artis, akan kulakukan. Kalau ayah ingin aku meneruskan bisnis keluarga, ingin aku belajar kesenian tradisional Jepang, atau apa pun yang ayah inginkan, akan aku lakukan. Tetapi hanya satu syaratnya, aku ingin Takashi yang menjadi pendampingku."

"Shuuichi! Kamu hanya mengulang-ulang hal yang kamu inginkan!" protes Aoi. Lelaki berambut hitam itu hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, tetapi Akio mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Aoi berhenti bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keturunanmu? Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Kaoru-chan, aku menginginkan cucu kandung, bukan anak adopsi," ujar Akio, bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Sifat antara ayah dan anak memang tidak akan jauh berbeda, kan?

Shuuichi terdiam.

"Kak Shuuichi pasti tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang terbaik selain menikahi perempuan, kan? Jadi lakukan saja apa yang diinginkan Paman Akio, Kak," tegur Kaname dengan lembut.

Shuuichi menatap Kaname, kemudian bergilir kepada Kaoru, Aoi, Akio, Seiji, dan Jun. Otaknya berpikir keras tentang cara ia mendapatkan keturunan, dan pandangannya terus terpaku pada Jun. Gadis berkacamata di sebelahnya itu merasa tidak nyaman ditatap lekat-lekat oleh sepupunya itu, jadi ia memalingkan wajah.

"Aku akan memikirkan caranya, jika memang seorang penerus begitu penting bagi Ayah. Beri aku waktu, kumohon," Shuuichi membungkuk begitu dalam kepada Akio.

Untuk beberapa saat, Akio tidak menjawab. Namun, kemudian beliau berkata, "Baiklah. Minggu depan ajak dia makan malam bersama lagi, sebagai permintaan maaf atas hari ini. Lalu, kuizinkan kalian tinggal bersama di rumah ini, dalam ikatan pernikahan. Akan tetapi, dalam waktu satu bulan, kalian harus sudah mendapatkan solusi agar bisa memiliki keturunan."

Shuuichi mengangkat kepalanya dengan sorot mata berbinar penuh kemenangan, sementara para sepupu lainnya protes, khususnya Aoi, Kaoru, dan Seiji. Mereka tampak tidak percaya atas keputusan Akio.

"Setelah itu kamu mundur dari dunia perfilman dan menuruti apa pun yang kuinginkan," lanjut Akio. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shuuichi menyetujui ucapan Akio tersebut, lalu bangkit untuk mengejar Takashi yang entah sudah berada di mana saat itu. Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Shuuichi untuk mencapai kesepakatan dengan ayahnya dan ia merasa Takashi sudah cukup jauh untuk dikejar olehnya. Walau begitu, sejauh apa pun keduanya berada, mereka akan selalu menemukan satu dengan lainnya. Selalu seperti itu, dan memang itulah yang Shuuichi dan Takashi percaya. []


	5. Chapter 5

===catatan penulis===

**Perhatian** bagi pembaca sekalian, **saya merevisi bagian keempat**. Untuk yang udah terlanjur baca bagian keempat yang belum direvisi, maaf ya. Kalo nggak keberatan, silakan dibaca kembali. m(_ _)m

Dan berhubung tanggal 23 saya harus mengikuti ujian, jadi mungkin setelah ini saya nggak akan update cerita dulu. Saya akan update lagi di tanggal 23 atau setelah tanggal tersebut.

**Saya juga berterima kasih, sangat berterima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian yang mengikuti perkembangan cerita ini. :D**

Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian semua, ya. _See you next time, Minna~ _:)

_Keep calm and read the story_~ :*

* * *

><p><strong>BAGIAN KELIMA<strong>

Pukul 18.25. Entah sudah berapa kereta yang dilewatkan Takashi. Lelaki itu hanya duduk di peron dengan pandangan kosong. Acara makan malam yang diadakan Natori Akio benar-benar kacau karena kedatangannya ke sana. Seharusnya Takashi menyetujui rencana Shuuichi untuk tidak datang ke acara makan malam itu. Jika ia tidak datang, pasti Akio, para sepupu dan Shuuichi, dapat mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka dalam kedamaian. Jika ia tidak datang, pasti hatinya tidak akan terluka atas semua ucapan sinis para sepupu.

_Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini terhadap Shuuichi? Kenapa aku tertarik pada lelaki? Kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai perempuan?_ Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Takashi, dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Segalanya seolah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, seolah dialah yang bersalah atas hubungannya dengan Shuuichi. Apalagi ia sendiri tahu kalau Shuuichi berusaha membelanya, yang membuat Takashi merasa semakin bersalah.

Takashi menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah dengan rambutnya yang memang agak panjang karena belum dipotong. Ia tidak ingin orang lain yang ada di stasiun itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menangis. Ya, air mata menetes di kedua pipinya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hanya duduk di sana sambil menunduk, dengan berkas tetesan air mata pada punggung tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuannya.

Ponsel di dalam tas pinggangnya terus berdering. Itu adalah telepon dari Shuuichi, yang Takashi kenali karena ia mengatur nada dering khusus untuk kekasihnya itu. Sudah lima kali Shuuichi mencoba menghubungi Takashi, tetapi ia tidak berniat menjawabnya. Tidak dalam keadaan suara seperti habis menangis.

Takashi melihat sepasang sepatu kulit warna hitam di hadapannya, sepatu lelaki. Pemuda itu menghapus air matanya dan mendongak. Sosok pria berambut perak dan sorot mata tajam berdiri di depan Takashi dalam balutan jas hitam. Sosok yang Takashi kenal sebagai _bodyguard_ Keluarga Natori, yang siang tadi menjemputnya di kampus bersama Shuuichi, Madara.

"Sebaiknya Anda jawab telepon Tuan Shuuichi, Natsume-san," kata Madara, tanpa perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?" tanya Takashi, meraih tas pinggangnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih berdering.

"Itulah tugas kami, menemukan seseorang yang penting bagi Tuan Shuuichi dan menjaga seluruh anggota keluarga Natori," jawab Madara. Ia mempersilakan Takashi untuk menjawab telepon Shuuichi.

Tampaknya Shuuichi panik karena Takashi tidak kunjung menjawab teleponnya dan ketika akhirnya Takashi mengangkat teleponnya, nada suara Shuuichi meninggi. Samar-samar Madara dapat mendengar suara majikannya yang melengking, ditambah dengan ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan Takashi. Madara akhirnya sedikit menjauh ketika kedua orang itu berbicara dengan lebih tenang, memberi waktu bagi mereka untuk bicara.

Tak lama kemudian, Takashi sudah menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri Madara yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Katanya Shuuichi akan mengantarku pulang dengan kereta. Kamu mau menemaniku sampai dia datang?" tanya Takashi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi pertama-tama, sepertinya Anda harus membasuh muka terlebih dahulu. Anda pasti tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Tuan Shuuichi, kan?"

Takashi menuruti saran dari Madara. Ia pun menuju toilet dengan diikuti Madara yang berjalan selangkah di belakangnya. Ada rasa tidak nyaman dalam diri Takashi atas sikap yang Madara tunjukkan terhadapnya. Lebih tepatnya, Takashi tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perlindungan khusus dari seorang _bodyguard_. Ia akan lebih senang jika Madara mau berjalan berdampingan bersamanya dan tidak menunjukkan sikap seperti _bodyguard_. Namun, Takashi tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya itu, sampai ia keluar dari toilet.

Memang, Madara akhirnya berjalan berdampingan setelah Takashi memintanya bersikap lebih santai dan menganggap dirinya sebagai teman, tetapi Madara masih tetap bersikap waspada dan lebih banyak diam. Walau keadaan itu tidaklah terlalu mengganggu Takashi, sebab memang kesunyian di antara mereka sangat membantunya untuk menenangkan diri selama Shuuichi belum datang.

"Madara, apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis?" tanya Takashi, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Takashi tidak bisa benar-benar berdiam diri jika ada seseorang yang ia kenal sedang bersamanya. Lagipula, ia membutuhkan pendapat orang lain mengenai hubungannya.

Madara memandang Takashi sambil mengangkat alis. Akan tetapi, ia segera paham bahwa Takashi sedang menanyakan pendapatnya tentang hubungan Takashi dan Shuuichi.

"Aku tidak mendukung atau menentang hubunganmu dengan Tuan Shuuichi. Bagiku, kalau kau mencintai seseorang, sudah sewajarnya kau berjuang untuk orang itu, tidak peduli dengan lawan jenis atau sama jenis. Tuan Shuuichi sedang berjuang untuk menjaga hubungan kasih di antara kalian, jadi sebaiknya Anda mendampingi beliau, seberat apa pun rintangannya," ujar Madara.

"Tapi masalahnya, ia bisa saja menentang keluarganya. Aku tidak ingin keluarganya sampai hancur karena hubungan kami," kata Takashi, menundukkan pandangan. Ia menyatukan jemarinya di pangkuannya dan memijat-mijat ibu jarinya.

"Keluarga Natori tidak akan hancur semudah itu. Lagipula, entah bagaimana, sepertinya Tuan Shuuichi sudah berhasil membujuk Tuan Akio mengenai hubungan kalian," Madara memberitahu.

Wajah Takashi terangkat karena kaget. "Bagaimana bisa? Shuuichi bilang kalau ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Kenapa beliau akhirnya menerima hubungan kami?" tanya Takashi, yang dijawab Madara dengan mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, Shuuichi tiba di stasiun kereta di mana Takashi dan Madara sedang menunggu. Shuuichi langsung memerintahkan Madara kembali ke kediaman Natori, sementara Takashi memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Takashi. Sungguh, maafkan aku atas sikap keluargaku. Tapi kumohon jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Jika kamu pergi, aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini lagi. Tolonglah, berjuanglah bersamaku untuk menghadapi keluargaku yang menyebalkan itu," ujar Shuuichi, berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Lelaki itu tampak sangat menyesal atas sikap keluarganya.

"Sudahlah. Hubungan kita kan memang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kamu jangan meminta maaf begitu," Takashi menatap lurus ke depan, tidak memandang Shuuichi sama sekali.

"Hubungan kita adalah takdir. Benang merah sudah mengikat kita, Takashi. Jangan menyerah atas hubungan ini, Sayangku. Menikahlah denganku untuk meyakinkan ayah dan keluargaku tentang hubungan kita," kali ini Shuuichi membungkuk di hadapan Takashi, menggenggam tangan Takashi erat-erat. Tindakannya membuat perhatian beberapa orang teralih kepada mereka, tetapi orang-orang itu kembali memalingkan wajah, tampak tidak peduli atas tindakan Shuuichi itu.

"Shuuichi, aku baru masuk kuliah. Apa jadinya kalau tiba-tiba aku menikah… Dengan laki-laki? Bagaimana tanggapan Touko-san dan Shigeru-san? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka murka terhadap hubungan kita, Shuuichi… Aku tidak ingin mereka membenciku. Sudah cukup aku melalui pandangan dingin dan penuh kebencian oleh seluruh keluarga angkatku selama ini!"

"Aku mengerti, sungguh, aku sangat mengerti. Karena itu aku akan membicarakan masalah ini kepada Touko-san dan Shigeru-san. Mereka sangat menyayangimu, Takashi. Aku yakin, apa pun pilihanmu, siapa pun orang yang kau cintai, mereka akan menerimanya, meski harus memakan waktu lama. Aku ada di sisimu, akan selalu ada di sisimu selamanya. Kini tinggal jawabanmu. Apakah kamu akan berada di sisiku selamanya?"

Kesungguhan Shuuichi atas ucapannya membuat Takashi tersentuh. Pria di hadapannya itu begitu serius ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar pacar. Shuuichi menginginkannya menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Di kala sedih maupun senang. Berada di sisinya, mendukungnya. Semua itu terlihat dari sorot mata Shuuichi. Kini Shuuichi menunggunya untuk memantapkan hati untuk melangkah ke sebuah pernikahan. Dua tahun menjalin kasih, inikah saatnya bagi Takashi untuk menyerahkan seluruh nafas kehidupannya untuk Shuuichi? Akankah keluarga Fujiwara mau menerima hubungannya dengan Shuuichi? Sanggupkah Takashi menjalani risikonya, jika ternyata keluarga angkatnya itu membencinya? []


	6. Chapter 6

===catatan penulis===

Halo! Ujian hari ini... Lumayan. Sekarang aku cuma bisa berdoa, soalnya aku udah mengeluarkan segenap kemampuanku tadi. Aku ketemu sama juniorku waktu kuliah dulu di lokasi ujian. Senengnya bisa ketemu sama temen lama. XD

Kalo kuinget-inget sekarang, aku kangen banget jadi panitia _bunkasai_ (festival budaya) dan panitia _shinnyuusei kangekai_ (pertemuan mahasiswa baru). Kenangan yang nggak akan pernah kulupain seumur hidup. :D

Untuk **L-Ghuest**, bukannya aku nggak mau _reply_. Aku nggak bisa nemuin ikon _reply_ untuk balas dan nggak bisa klik nama kamu. Jadi, mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk komunikasi kayaknya cuma begini, ya? ^^a

_Keep calm and read the story_~ :*

* * *

><p><strong>BAGIAN KEENAM<strong>

Kereta tidak terlalu ramai saat itu. Masih banyak kursi-kursi yang kosong. Beberapa penumpang ada yang tertidur karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Ada pula sekelompok anak SMA yang mengobrol dengan suara rendah, hanya sesekali mereka tertawa karena salah satu di antara mereka melontarkan hal yang lucu.

Di salah satu tempat duduk yang terletak di ujung gerbong, Shuuichi dan Takashi duduk berdampingan. Takashi bersandar sambil meluruskan kakinya yang jenjang, pandangan terpaku pada sebuah iklan shampoo di seberang tempatnya duduk. Sementara Shuuichi memandang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan lampu-lampu kota yang tampak indah di malam hari. Sesekali Shuuichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Takashi, menatap wajah tampannya lama-lama sampai akhirnya Takashi melirik padanya. Jika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Takashi seperti itu, Shuuichi akan tersenyum lembut.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kamu meyakinkan ayahmu untuk menerima hubungan kita?" tanya Takashi, penasaran. Ia merasa tidak enak jika terus dipandangi oleh Shuuichi, tetapi Shuuichi tidak bicara apa-apa ketika ia membalas tatapannya.

"Dengan banyak negosiasi," jawab Shuuichi, menopangkan pipinya pada salah satu tangan. Lelaki itu memandang Takashi lekat-lekat.

"Negosiasi seperti apa?" Takashi memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sekaligus untuk menghindari pandangan penuh makna yang diberikan Shuuichi.

"Hmm… Berhenti menjadi artis dan menggeluti seni tradisional. Mengikuti seminar, pertemuan, dan lain-lain yang berkaitan dengan seni tradisional."

"Tapi kamu mencintai pekerjaanmu saat ini. Apa kamu akan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu? Seni tradisional Jepang, sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianmu yang… kebarat-baratan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Asal aku bisa menikah denganmu dan hidup bersama selamanya, apa pun akan kulalui," ujar Shuuichi.

"Kamu… Benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Takashi, menundukkan pandangannya.

"Berikan alasan yang masuk akal untuk tidak menikahimu," kata Shuuichi.

"Entahlah… Hubungan kita tidak normal, orang-orang tidak akan menyukai hubungan seperti ini. Ayahmu ingin keturunan, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa kupenuhi."

"Yang terpenting itu bukan pandangan orang lain. Apa kata hatimu, itulah yang jauh lebih penting dari semuanya. Apa keinginanmu? Mengakhiri hubungan kita, atau memperjuangkannya bersama-sama?"

Diamnya Takashi membuat Shuuichi kembali berkata, "Apa kamu mencintaiku, Takashi?"

"Tentu saja!" Sebuah jawaban langsung terlontar dari mulut Takashi, tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Seolah hal itu merupakan hal yang sudah jelas dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Mengakhiri hubungan kita atau melanjutkannya?" Shuuichi kembali menatap Takashi. "Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kalau kamu ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku sudah mempersiapkan hidup dan matiku untuk mempertahankannya."

"… Kalau aku memilih untuk mengakhirinya?" tanya Takashi. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang akan Shuuichi lakukan jika ia benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena terpengaruh oleh pandangan orang lain. Namun, Shuuichi hanya tersenyum untuk menjawabnya. Takashi menduga, Shuuichi akan melakukan hal yang nekad jika mereka putus. _Mungkinkah ia akan bunuh diri?_ Takashi segera menepis pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya.

"Aku… Ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shuuichi," ujar Takashi, setelah keheningan yang cukup lama di antara kedua insan itu.

"Syukurlah… Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kamu kira," Shuuichi memeluk pemuda di sebelahnya itu erat-erat sebagai ekspresi kebahagiaannya. "Nah, sekarang tinggal menjelaskan hubungan kita pada keluargamu."

Shuuichi kembali memandang ke luar jendela dan Takashi pun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hatinya masih khawatir kalau Touko dan Shigeru akan menolak hubungan mereka. Touko dan Shigeru terlalu baik bagi Takashi dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Touko-san dan Shigeru-san memisahkan kita berdua? Aku tidak bisa membantah keputusan mereka," kata Takashi, tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian Shuuichi dari lingkungan sekitar mereka.

"Kamu tenang saja, Takashi. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku," balas Shuuichi. Menyadari bahwa mereka akan tiba di stasiun tujuan, Shuuichi bangkit dan menarik Takashi untuk mendekat ke arah pintu. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara mereka karena Takashi sangat gugup dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Pukul delapan malam. Shuuichi dan Takashi sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Fujiwara. Mereka duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Shuuichi telah menjelaskan keadaan mereka berdua yang tengah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Saat ini hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menandakan musim panas masih berlangsung dan suara lonceng angin di depan lorong ruang tamu yang menghadap ke kebun sayur Touko. Pintu geser dari kaca sengaja dibuka agar angin dapat masuk ke ruang tamu itu dan menyejukkan ruangan pengap tersebut. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara di antara mereka berempat. Shuuichi dan Takashi menunggu, sementara Touko tampak berpikir, dan Shigeru jelas terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan tersebut.

"Umm…" Touko mencoba memecah keheningan. "Aku selalu di rumah, jadi… Entah mengapa, aku sadar kalau kalian memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih akrab dari sekadar teman. Kupikir kalian bersahabat, jadi kubiarkan saja… Apalagi Natori-kun adalah seorang artis terkenal. Rasanya bangga kalau memiliki kenalan seorang artis."

"Touko," tegur Shigeru. Touko yang terlihat bersemangat saat membahas hubungan baik anaknya dengan Shuuichi, kini berubah menjadi lebih serius. Padahal tadinya ia berharap dapat sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka berempat.

"Takashi, masuk ke kamarmu sekarang," ujar Shigeru dengan tegas. Ia menatap Takashi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Takashi harus menuruti ucapannya jika tidak ingin dimarahi, jadi ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya sambil melirik Shuuichi dengan khawatir.

"Shigeru-san, Touko-san. Saya paham kalau hubungan kami ini berbeda dari hubungan pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, kami benar-benar saling mencintai. Tidak bisakah Anda merestui hubungan cinta ini?" tanya Shuuichi, setelah Takashi menghilang dari balik pintu geser.

"Kalau saya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika hubungan kalian membawa kebahagiaan bagi Takashi. Selama ini ia sangat menahan diri ketika bersama kami, masih tampak canggung, meski sudah tinggal bersama selama lima tahun. Kalau dengan Natori-kun, Takashi bisa bersikap apa adanya dan bahagia, saya sangat merestuinya," jawab Touko, yang tampak sangat terbuka.

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Touko. Jelas hubungan mereka adalah suatu kesalahan, menyimpang dari norma yang ada. Belum lagi, apa kata orang jika tahu bahwa anak kita adalah _yaoi_?" protes Shigeru-san.

"Kenapa tidak dirahasiakan saja mengenai detil hubungan mereka? Toh, mereka bisa menjadi sahabat di depan orang lain. Ya, kan?" tanya Touko kepada Shuuichi.

"Kami tidak keberatan, Touko-san. Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Takashi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mencurigai kami. Kami juga tidak pernah memamerkan kemesraan kami di depan umum," kata Shuuichi, setengah berbohong sebab dua hari yang lalu ia pernah mencium Takashi di depan rumah, yang sebenarnya termasuk tempat umum.

"Saya tidak merestui. Mau berpura-pura menjadi sahabat atau bukan, tetap saja kalian memiliki hubungan yang tidak normal. Mulai sekarang, tolong jauhi anak kami dan jangan pernah datang ke rumah ini lagi!" tegas Shigeru. Ia tampak benar-benar menentang hubungan Shuuichi dan Takashi.

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Rupanya Takashi tidak pergi ke kamarnya dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Kini lelaki itu bersimpuh membelakangi pintu sambil menatap Shigeru lekat-lekat.

"Shigeru-san. Selama ini saya tidak pernah meminta apa pun kepada Anda. Saya selalu menjadi anak yang penurut dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas kasih sayang yang Shigeru-san dan Touko-san berikan. Bahkan rasanya ungkapan terima kasih ini sangat kurang mewakili rasa syukur saya atas keberadaan Anda berdua. Tapi, Shigeru-san, ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhir saya. Saya mohon, jangan pisahkan saya dari Shuuichi. Saya benar-benar mencintainya dan saya yakin Shuuichi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Shuuichi berjanji akan menikahi saya. Keluarganya pun tidak menolak hal ini. Saya mohon, restui kami berdua," Takashi membungkuk dalam-dalam hingga dahinya hampir menyentuh _tatami_. Shuuichi memundurkan posisi duduknya dan ikut membungkuk dalam-dalam seperti Takashi, sebagai tindakan untuk mendukung ucapan kekasihnya itu. Touko hanya memandangi Shigeru dengan pandangan lembut, yang seolah berkata, "Restui saja mereka."

Untuk beberapa saat, Shigeru tidak berkata apa-apa. Shuuichi dan Takashi juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian, Shigeru menghela nafas berat.

"Selama satu minggu, kalian berdua tidak kuizinkan bertemu atau berkomunikasi sama sekali. Jika kalian melanggar, saya anggap Natori-san bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab dan saya tidak bisa memercayakan anak saya kepada Anda."

Shuuichi dan Takashi mengangkat kepala. Raut wajah keduanya hampir serupa; kaget dan agak kecewa. Mereka harus menjalani syarat lain sebelum bisa mendapat restu dari orang tua. Akan tetapi, syarat yang Shigeru berikan cenderung mudah, dibandingkan dengan syarat dari Akio. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada yang bisa Shuuichi dan Takashi lakukan selain menerima syarat itu.

Setelah malam itu, syarat dari Shigeru mulai berlaku. Shuuichi jelas menginginkan waktu lebih banyak untuk bisa bersama Takashi. Sayangnya, besok ia memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. Belum lagi ia harus mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya dari seni peran dan model. Jadi, dengan diantar Takashi ke pintu gerbang, Shuuichi pun pamit pulang. Hasratnya ingin memeluk dan mencium Takashi, harus ia tekan karena Shigeru terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Namun, Shuuichi tetap mencium kening Takashi untuk sejenak dan mengelus pipi Takashi yang lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Minggu depan, aku akan datang lagi bersama ayahku untuk melamarmu secara resmi. Sampai hari itu tiba, jangan selingkuh, ya," Shuuichi terkekeh.

"Kamu santai sekali dalam menjalani syarat dari Shigeru-san," Takashi mengeluh sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tentu saja. Sebab Shigeru akan merestui hubungan kita setelah satu minggu berlalu dan aku akan segera menikahimu. Kuharap kamu tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini terlalu serius. Syarat Shigeru-san jauh lebih mudah dibanding syarat dari ayahku," Shuuichi mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita juga masih harus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan keturunan seperti yang diinginkan Akio-san," kata Takashi seolah baru ingat masalah mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya, kan?" Shuuichi mengacak-acak rambut Takashi dan melirik melewati bahu sang kekasih. "Sudah, ya. Ayahmu kelihatantidak senang kalau aku berlama-lama di sini."

"Ya, pulanglah. Aku akan merindukanmu," ujar Takashi, menggenggam tangan Shuuichi yang masih berada di puncak kepalanya. Ia mengarahkan tangan Shuuichi itu ke pipinya, lalu mencium telapak tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu. _Bye_," Shuuichi pun menarik tangannya dari Takashi dan beranjak pulang. Sebelum menghilang di tikungan, Shuuichi memandang Takashi dan melambaikan tangannya, yang langsung dibalas Takashi. Keduanya pun berpisah untuk satu minggu ke depan. []


End file.
